Konoha High School
by KagomeUchiha101
Summary: The adventure of Naruto's little sister and friends travels through high school. NarutoxOC SasukexOC
1. Konoha High School Cast

**Konoha High School**

**By: KagomeUchiha**

Kagome: I hope you guys really like my Story. I really work hard on it okay. Anyway which one of you Boys want to do the Disclaimer. Sasuke?

Naruto: OOO! Sis, let me do it! Please Let Me do!~_Grabbing on Kagome's Leg_~

Kagome: EWW! Naruto get off my leg please Sasuke help me please! Aaaah~falls on the ground~

Sasuke: I don't feel like it. Hn. ~looks away from the idiots~

Kagome: That's it! _~Grabs Naruto and throws him at Sasuke~_ Take that idiots! HAHAHA! _~Runs out the Door~_ one of you need to do the Disclaimer bye! _~Voice fading….Gone! ~. _

Naruto: ~get off Sasuke's back~ KAGOME! COME BACK WHO GOING TO DO THE DISCLAMIER NOWW!~Sasuke punches him in the face and throws him out the door~

Sasuke: ~Wait till I get you Kagome~ He said thinking. Well, I do this crap anyway. Kagome Doesn't Own Naruto Characters Masashi Kishmoto. Kagome Does own her OC"S. _~Runs out the door after the idiots~_

Pairings: Sasuke X OC Naruto X OC Temari X Shikamaru Hinata X Kiba Neji X Tenten

Here are the Characters of This Story:

Kagome Eustava Uzumaki: Naruto's sister, who is sixteen years old, very friendly, optimistic, and smart. She's very attractive, funny, like a tomboy, great to be around, but she's also moody, too. She's really sexy and has a great body; all the fan-boys and girls love it. She has a big chest and a nice ass. She likes singing, sleeping, reading, sports, and ramen.

Momo Santiago: She's sixteen and looks like Kagome in various ways. She has terrible language and is as crazy as Kagome. She likes to dance and have fun.

Tenten: She's sixteen years old, has two buns in her hair and wears green sweatpants and a pink and red Chinese-styles shirt. Tenten is tomboy-ish and likes sports and dancing.

Temari: She's sixteen years old, with four bunches of hair tied on her head. She wears a grey sleeveless shirt with a purple belt below her chest and a black skirt with fishnet underneath. She wears a long scarf that falls to her knees in the front and to her mid-calves in the back. She wears black gloves up to her forearms. She is laid back, lazy, and gets bored easily. She likes to eat and hang out with her friends.

Hinata Hyuuga: She is sixteen years old, and has long, navy blue hair. She wear sweatpants and a khaki and white zip-up hoodie. She's timid, but can be bold and funny—and sometimes crazy. She likes to read and hang out with her friends.

The hottest guys in the school are Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Kiba Inuzuka.

The fangirls, who are also preps, are Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Karin, Michi, Kameron, Tay, and Tami.

Hebi is also the meanest group in the school, which includes Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo, Tayuya, and Tyra. The leader of the group is Sasuke Uchiha. _

**Chapter One: Arrival**

_Autumn, 6:15 AM ; September 30__th_

_Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies…(scream)_

Kagome fell out of her bed and grabbed the gun from under her bed. She smashed the speakers multiple times, and more if Naruto hadn't burst through the room and took her gun.

"Naruto!" she whined, "I was _this_ much closer to beating the hell out of this thing!"

"Kagome, we go through this every morning! Sheesh! Stop destroying the alarms; they're expensive, and it wakes people up," Naruto scolded as he stomped out the room.

***Kagome's POV**

"Fine!" I yelled back. "Mr. Cranky," I mumbled under my breath.

He reentered the room and hit me on the head.

"Mom and dad said get ready for school," he said before he left.

Ugh, _**school**_, the bane of my existence. It was a pain in the ass that would never go away.

It was my first real morning of freshman year, and I was already tired of it, albeit the fact I was glad Momo and I left Jared High school because a girl was raped there. Plus, my parents didn't approve of the principal and his drug addict-like qualities. We were only there for a month, and it was already time for a new school. It's troublesome and tiring.

I walked into my bathroom across the hall and brushed my teeth before I took a shower. When I walked out of the shower-tub combination, I put my clothes on. Feeling satisfied with what I saw—myself wearing black leather skinny jeans and a white collared shirt—I tied my hair, styling it into a ponytail to the side. I slid a coat of lip-gloss to my lips and was out of the bathroom in an hour.

After tidying up my room a bit, I headed downstairs and saw Naruto sitting at the table eating cereal. He was wearing a pair of baggy, black jeans, and orange t-shirt, with a finishing touch of a shark-tooth necklace. He already has his shows on—a pair of solid black Converse.

Someone's looking decent, I thought.

I went over to the shoe rack and grabbed my own pair of Converse and put them on, tying the laces tightly and adjusted the pant leg to them.

My mom, Kushina, was making pancakes, and my dad, Minato, in his yellow robe, was sitting across the table from Naruto and was reading the newspaper. I walked over and gave my dad a hug and my mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Where is my hug Kagome?" Naruto said, with a hint of mischievous in his voice. He's so nasty, sometimes.

I shrugged and gave him a hug, anyways, even if it did ended in a punch to his gut.

That's what he gets for being so nasty! I yelled in my head.

"Kagome!" my parents said in a disapproving tone.

I was close to not apologizing, but I did. "Sorry, Naruto," I said. I looked around, reading to ask something, but noticed that Momo wasn't in the room.

"Where's Momo?"

As if on cue, she trudged out of her room, yawning. "Do we have school today?"

Momo had moved in about three months ago, due to the tragic car accident her parents died in. My mom knew how much I loved Momo, so she took her in. Plus, I begged for my dad to accept her too.

"Yes!" we all said, exasperated.

It was the thousandth time she has asked that, the nine-hundred ninety-ninth being last night.

She rushed into her room and walked back out wearing a green shirt with the words, "I'm an idiot!" in big, white capital letters. She had on black skinny jeans and was trying to slip on a pair of sandals.

We finished up our breakfast and grabbed our bags. We bid our parents goodbye and left.

As we were walking to school, Naruto was bragging how he'll have hundreds of mindless girls after him. I hope we won't fan-boys at this school. When we were at Jared, we had hundreds of fan-boys, who were like ants—you crush one, and a another hundred come back. But I suppose we can't have the invisibility I wanted because we were new students—who would attract lots of unwanted attention. _

*Please comment*

*Please criticism is allowed!*

* I do not own Naruto characters* Masashi Kishmoto does.

I own my OC's!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: School Sucks

**Thank Muu-chan! Ily**

*I don't own Naruto characters; all credits go to Masashi Kishmoto* 3 3 3 3

I do own my OCs! 3

*Warning: Momo has a horrible, potty, ghetto mouth.

Kagome POV

We entered a building that must have been multiple stories tall, because there were windows lining the walls in infinite rows. There were big, plastic letters that sat just above the entrance of the large school, Konaha High School.

Oh, God, this place looks like five schools and a mansion in one, I thought. This is a rich school.

Momo POV

"Hot DAYUMMM! This school is fucking big! This shit don't make no sense! I mean DAYUMM!" I shouted. "Oops! That wasn't supposed to be out loud!" I yelled out.

Kagome hit me with a disapproving smack to the back of my head.

I nearly screeched in pain and yelled an agonizing, "Why!" I pointed to Kagome in an accusing manner.

"Watch your mouth, Momo!" she told me as we entered the building.

Kagome POV

Unfortunately, the moment our feet hit the linoleum tiles of the school halls, the bell rang, and many girls caught sight of Naruto.

One thought ran across my mind, and it was something like,

"Armageddon," I whispered.

Fan-girls began to rush towards us from the left. I turned my head to look for the nearest way out, which was straight ahead. I started to run, hearing Naruto and Momo's footsteps falling behind me.

"My big brother is so stupid on so many different levels," I said under my breath as I turned to look back.

I must have tripped on something, like a crack in the tiles or maybe on just thin air, but I landed on a kind of soft person. I looked up, ready to yell, but dark charcoal eyes stared back at me. It was kind of mysterious, dark, but really attractive.

He and I sat up, and I managed to get a better look at him. He seemed like one of those guys who all the girls wanted. His face was a pretty pale, his dark hair was spiked in the back, and his eyes looked even darker from here.

I stood up and brushed the dust off from my clothes.

"Watch where you're going, you stupid fan-girl!" he told me in an arrogant manner.

Before I could let the retort roll off my tongue, Naruto and one of his weird friends showed up at the scene. His friend had white hair and wore an odd purple shirt. I looked around, wondering where all the screaming and excited girls were. I shrugged. Whatever, not like I wanted them here, anyways.

Naruto and his friend helped up the guy I ran into; Naruto looked me with a disapproving look.

"Kagome, apologize to Sasuke for knocking him over," he told me, as if he held authority to me.

"Oh, hell no! I was going to apologize, anyways, but he called me stupid and a fan-girl, which I clearly am not and will never be!" I pulled the middle finger on all of them and went to go find the office with Momo.

Naruto POV

"My sister can be so stubborn and annoying sometimes," I complained. "Sorry, Sasuke, Suigetsu."

"Ne, Naruto, that was your sister, right?" Suigetsu asked as he looked over the corner to get a better look at her. "She's pretty fine, and has the nicest ass and the biggest rack, ever. And she plays hard to get. I'd tap that," he said as his smirk grew wider. "You gotta hook me up."

I glared darkly at him, and for a minute, I was about to laugh, because he looked like he was about to ruin his pants as he walked away, quickly. Maybe you could count the fast walking as running, maybe.

"Like I was saying, sorry, Sasuke," I said a second time.

He gave a grunt, the sign of him not paying attention to what I just said, and walked off. Whatever, I thought as I walked with him.

Sasuke POV

Suigetsu is right. That girl is hot, and two can play that game she's playing, I thought as I walked into the classroom with Naruto.

Kagome POV

A woman walked into the room, sitting down. Her balloon-sized boobs that bounced like gelatin were slightly disturbing, and I knew Momo was about to say something about those boobs, and I was not ready to get kicked out of this school. I quickly slapped my hand over her mouth as she made some incoherent noises.

"Hello, ladies. My name is Lady Tsunade, and you must be the new students, Kagome Uzumaki and Momo Santiago," she greeted as she nodded to us. She gave me a peculiar look and asked if I was related to Naruto, by any chance.

My head hung in misery. "Yes, unfortunately…"

Lady Tsunade POV

Kagome looks beautiful, and I hope she isn't like her brother, I thought. At all.

I handed the girls their schedules, and told them to have a wonderful year.

Kagome POV

Just as we walked out the door, the principal quickly added, "And welcome to Konoha High!" I heard some sort of smirk in her voice, telling me this was going to be one heck of a year.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to thank Muu-chan and khsgirl22 for reviewing.

I really haven't been feeling good. I hope you like the chapter.

I only own my OC's. Masashi Kishmoto owns Naruto and the gang.

1 month….Sorry I am going to try to update a little better next time. _

**Chapter 3: Familiar Faces**

***Kagome's POV**

Momo and I were in the hallway, looking over our schedules.

"Okay, I have Kakashi for science first. Who the hell is that? Whatever. And then I have Asuma for history second, Orochimaru and Kabuto for chemistry third. God, what kind of damn name is Orochimaru? Che. And I have Anko or Guy or what-the-hell-ever for gym in fourth. Lunch is my free period with Kakashi for fifth. Wait, what the hell? Why do we have homeroom then? Ugh, this is hella confusing. And for sixth, I have Music or vocals or dance—God, just fucking pick one—with Kurenai, then Yamato for art, and Jiraiya for—what the hell?—sex education?" Momo explained.

I realized we had the same schedule.

Thank, God! I yelled in my head.

After establishing the weirdness on our similar schedules, we found our lockers, which were awkwardly next to each other. I shrugged, guessing fate has decided to shine upon me. Putting my stuff up in my locker, I checked my schedule again and headed to Kakashi's class. That name sounds familiar…

I brushed the feeling off and led myself and Momo to the room.

When we entered, everyone was staring at Momo and me; I swear, half of them we boys with hearts in their eyes. I spotted Naruto, the white-haired guy, and the Sasuke guy from earlier.

***Momo's POV**

Hot damn! This is a big classroom, I thought.

I looked over at Naruto, ready to feel my heart pound against my chest. The thing is, I kind of love him. He's really cute, and I could care less that he's an idiot.

But Kagome is so lucky to have him as a brother as hot as him!

***Kagome's POV**

I glanced over at Momo, who was in a daze. She's such a weirdo.

A familiar grey-haired man walked up to Momo and me, and I knew exactly who it was.

"Well," he said, his only visible eye crinkling into a crescent shape, indicating he was smiling under his mask, "if it isn't my favorite niece, Kagome," Kakashi greeted.

"Uncle!" I exclaimed, hugging him.

Everyone fell out of their seats in surprise—except for Naruto, of course.

Speaking of which, the dumb guy was laughing, but only for a little bit, because Sasuke hit the crap out of him.

Violent, isn't he? I thought.

After everyone settled down, Kakashi-sensei gave us our seats. He told Momo to sit beside Naruto and me next to Sasuke. Naruto recovered from Sasuke's hit and started laughing some more. I took my seat and took my shoes off and threw it at him, effectively silencing the blonde. I felt someone staring at me, and assuming it was Sasuke, I glared at him, who was already pissing me off. He glared back at me, and continued to send evil looks to each other, at least, until a redheaded bitch threw a textbook at me.

"God, what the—" I started.

"Kagome," Kakashi said, "watch your mouth!"

"Someone just threw a—"

The bell rang, and everyone rushed off to the next class. I sighed and walked out of the classroom. Today was such a drag, and it sucked!

***Sasuke's POV**

I looked at the new girl as she was walking out the door, remembering her name was Kagome. God, I can't stand her. She's so annoying, but she's got a nice ass, and she's pretty attractive.

Wait, what?

What the hell am I thinking? She's just another wannabe fan-girls. I'm Sasuke Uchiha, the guy who attracts girls, not attracted to them. I walked to my next class with a smirk on my face.

Girls.

***Suigetsu's POV**

That new girl is something! Damn, I like that ass of her. She's just too damn sexy!

I left the class, thinking about my soon-to-be-wife.

_Two weeks later…._

***Kagome's POV**

I was walking to second period and all I could think about was, "I hate Sasuke." I was so distracted, I didn't know where I was going until I ran into Asuma-sensei, who showed me the directions.

I can't believe that bastard pushed me down the stairs. God! That asshole! I walked into the classroom, spotting Temari and Tenten.

History between Tenten and me go way back; I met Temari after a year of knowing Tenten. I looked around the classroom, spotting Momo and Hinata. The two had the, "Leave me the fuck alone because I'm fucking pissed off," face.

I had an inkling it was Sakura, the bitch. She's always talking about _her_ _**Sas-gay**_.

I waved at Tenten, and as soon as she saw me, she waved back and opened her mouth to say something, but a familiar ominous shadow rose over behind her and caught my attention. It's the shadow that would ruin me entire week; I hated him.

"So, Ms. Sexy, you come around here often?" he asked with a weird tone—his face was contorted into the face for a rapist.

I recognized him immediately. His yellow hair with blue highlights gave him away, and his sparkly green eyes made him even creepier. The disgusting grin could only belong to,

"Hikaru Takashi," I muttered in disdain.

"Long time, no see, Kagome-_chan_." _

Cliffhanger….

*Review if you like*

I know this is a short chapter. Sorry! I'm going to do my best to make it longer next time. I've been so weak. I'll do my best to update it on time. I love you guys. Email me and give me to ideas about my next Chapter if you like.


	4. Chapter 4

I like to thank everyone for waiting!

Muu-Chan! Thank you so Much! ILY3

I would thank LoneWolfPack for reviewing!

Here is Chapter 4:

Chapter 4: Ex- Boyfriend Troubles

**Naruto*Pov**

I strode into my second period class, noticing Asuma-sensei was nowhere to be found. He was probably in some closet or the teacher's lounge with Kurenai-sensei getting some, knowing him. However, that wasn't what really caught my eye.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a familiar face; the same face that destroyed my sister, the very one that played with her feelings and mutilated them into crap. After doing what he did, I had never wanted to see someone's sorry ass like his out of mine and my sister's lives so bad.

Kagome looked betrayed; her eyes swirled with emotions of confusion, anger, sadness. She looked like she did that day…long ago…

I wanted to kill him.

Before I took action, Asuma-sensei walked in, having that afterglow.

I sat down in the desk next to Momo's thinking, glaring at the sorry excuse of a person, thinking,

_Hikaru Takashi, you must have a death wish._

**Kagome POV***

I could hear my heart thumping in my ears; I felt like his green eyes were reading my own. My head told me to hate his guts, my body and soul longed for him, my heart was in the middle of it all. I didn't know what was wrong with me or what I was even doing. I wanted to say something, but my mouth wouldn't move.

"Kagome-chan?" he asked in that teasing voice of his. "What's wrong? You don't looked too well." He smirked with a condescending air around him.

I sat there, unable to do anything, trembling. What the hell? Why aren't I doing anything? Why isn't my body agreeing with me?

Asuma-sensei walked into the classroom, and to my relief, Hikaru walked up to the front and talked to him.

**Momo* Pov**

I hated it. I hated sitting there, unable to do anything but sit there and watch it all happen. Kagome suffered so much, and all I couldn't do a thing.

Hikaru, you sneaky bastard, I thought. I wish you nothing but hell!

I glanced over at Naruto, who had sat down beside me. He must have been thinking the same as me. I knew what we were going to do. We were going to destroy Hikaru, but I was going to do it first.

Kagome looked white as a sheet, and I didn't like it.

I pulled out my iPod, putting the ear-bud in my ear. I pressed play and Last Resort by Papa Roach started playing in my ear. It was getting me pumped, readying me to kick Hikaru's ass. I leaned back into my chair, glaring at him with cold eyes from a distance.

**Sasuke POV **

I had finally made it to Asuma-sensei's class—albeit a bit late—but these freaking fan-girls just won't leave me alone. They were like leeches!

I handed Asuma-sensei my pass; I noticed a kid with yellow hair and blue highlights.

Must be new, I thought.

He grinned in my direction, slightly disturbing me. I glared at him, pulling a middle finger in his direction.

Perverted bastard, this kid, I thought.

I took my seat next to Kagome, expecting some kind of violent reaction like a slap or something. I _did_ push her down the stairs on our way to class. I was about to ask about her glaring at me as if it was a problem, but when I turned to look at her, she looked…awful. The color from her face was drained, and she looked sick. I'll ask Naruto about it later.

But why should I?

Has she…grown on me?

**Third POV**

Asuma clapped his hands loudly and yelled to get the class's attention.

"Everyone, we have a new student. His name is Hikaru Takashi," he said, pointing at the blonde.

"My name is Hikaru Takashi, and I hope to become friends with all of you," he started. "And for the ladies, I'm single," he winked.

The entire female population—other than Momo, Kagome, and some of the weird kids in the back—squealed. They squirmed in their seats, blushing and screeching how they love Hikaru.

He winked again and added, "But not for long! Someone's captured my heart, and I'm madly in love with this special person!" He glanced at Kagome, who was petrified in her seat, unable to pay him any attention.

A girl, with dyed white hair and red highlights, raised her hand, enthusiastically.

Hikaru looked over, charmingly asking, "Yes?"

Pink fluttered across her cheeks as she shyly asked, "Who is this girl you are in love with?"

"I'm sorry; that's for me to know," he winked.

From bright pink to scarlet red, the girl's face blushed.

"C-could you give us a hint?"

He hummed, smirking, "Sure," he replied. "You all know her brother."

Everyone was thinking the same question: Who was her brother?

Naruto was glaring daggers at Hikaru, looking as though he was ready to strangle the bastard. Momo was holding herself back from throwing her history book at him. Sasuke merely looked out the window.

Hikaru stood there, amused. What an interesting group of people, he thought to himself.

Asuma-sensei told him to sit in the seat behind Sasuke, diagonally behind Kagome, and began teaching about Konoha's founding fathers.

**Lunch, continuing in Third POV**

Everyone was in a good mood, except Kagome.

**Kagome Pov***

I felt sick, and my head was killing me. I rested my head on Temari's shoulder and closed my eyes to drift off to sleep.

**Temari Pov***

I was talking to Hinata when I felt someone fall onto my shoulder. I glanced down to see that it was Kagome. I heard from Momo she had a rough morning. Poor girl!

Looking back up to speak to Momo, I asked, "Momo, do you think Kagome still has feelings for Hikaru?"

"What the hell? Why would you ask me this? There is no way in hell she's still in love with the sly bastard!" she yelled.

"Okay! Damn, you don't have to yell!" I hollered back.

As I continued to yell at Momo, I noticed that Tenten was holding her hand against Kagome's forehead.

"We should take her to the nurse after lunch," she said.

I nodded. "She won't make it through the rest of the day, feeling as awful as that."

"Um, I have a question, if you don't mind me asking?" Hinata asked, timidly.

"Go ahead!"

"From the sounds of it, Hikaru is Kagome's former boyfriend. Just what did he do?" she asked.

"He cheated," Temari bitterly replied.

"Kagome and the sneaky little prick were dating for at least a year and some months, and as an anniversary present, she wanted to give away her virginity to him," Momo explained. "But his dirty little ass couldn't wait, so he slept with another girl." Looking away, Momo added, "Then she walked in on it." She was pissed, Momo was, and she was ready to kick some blonde ass.

"She must have been devastated," Hinata said.

"Hell yeah, she was," Momo said, feeling her chest constrict. "It was dark times for everyone. She locked herself in her room and cried for three months. And her parents were so worried; they even called me and my family." Momo closed her eyes, burying the top half of her face in her hand. "We ended up living over there for those three months. And suddenly, we all woke up one morning, and she was downstairs making pancakes," Momo said, sorrowfully laughing as she shook her head. "She told us that it was pancakes Wednesday. She swore she'd never fall in love again, and was like that ever since."

"Oh," Hinata said, letting the information sink in. "I-I shouldn't have asked."

"It's alright," Momo replied, poking the slice of cake—her lunch—in front of her with a plastic fork. "You're part of the group, now; we were going to tell you, anyways," Momo paused, "at least, when Kagome was ready to tell you."

"Guys, I understand filling in Hinata about stuff, but we really should be getting Kagome to the infirmary before the end of lunch," Tenten alerted.

Temari put her arm around the sandy blonde's shoulder and wrapped her arm around Kagome's waist.

Poor kid, she thought, you've been through so much.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry! I had Exams! But, I will do my best to update on time. Thanks for reviewing. I really would like to thank my amazing editor Muu-chan! Thanks so much.

Please enjoy the Story! All credit goes to Masashi Kishmoto, except for my OCs!

Chapter 5: Karin's Threatening Note and Fourth Period All Over Again

**Kagome*POV **

Blackness. That's all I saw. The antiseptic smell of bleach burned my nose. My eyelids fluttered open, but I immediately closed them again. The bright light made my eyes sting, and it hurt. Slowly, I peeled them open, and dared to look around. White walls all around, first aid kits, a desk, and a woman who was in her late forty's passed out on said desk.

I pulled myself up and gently put my legs over the edge of the bed. My back hurt; I felt somewhat dizzy.

Why was I in here, anyway? I thought.

The door cracked open, and I immediately looked over. Four faces poked through the small opening-Momo, Temari, Tenten, and Hinata.

"Kagome?" Momo asked before she bit into her apple, "How do you feel?"

"I've been better," I replied. "Why am I here? How did I get here?"

Question after question, I kept firing my inquiries at them.

"You fell asleep during lunch," Temari said, "and we brought you here."

Bits and pieces were coming back, albeit quite slowly.

"Well," I started, "how long have I been asleep?"

"Three months!" Tenten replied-without hesitation.

I narrowed my eyes at her, not sure if I should believe her or not.

"Tenten!" Temari gave her a look, and the brunette paled. "She was kidding," Temari said, adding an awkward laugh.

I slightly shrugged. I looked around for my things, and when I found them, I steadily climbed out of the bed and made a beeline for it. I put my shoes on and stretched a bit.

Ready for the rest of the day, I headed out, and we walked down the hallway.

"How much did I miss?" I asked as I walked past the chemistry lab.

"Nothing," they simultaneously replied.

"Just the rest of fifth period, but it was boring, anyways," Momo said as she walked, "and the bell should ring in a couple minutes or something."

I hung my head in disappointment due to my hopes of being able to skip at least two classes. "Um," Hinata shyly began as she started fiddling with her thumbs, "are you s-still in," she began to wring her hands, "love with Hikaru...?" She quietly trailed off, half-hoping her friend didn't hear any of that.

Everyone but me comically had a look of surprise; the help dissipate the tension, Tenten tried reassuring me, "You don't have to answer right now if you don't want to! You can always tell us later!"

I didn't know how to answer; that was the problem. I was afraid to even open my mouth in fear of accidentally spilling something that wasn't even true. After a few seconds, I slowly replied, "I-I don't love him...I don't like him at all. I was really only acting weird because it was just that time when all of my old feelings surged around." My eyes led themselves to the floor. "I didn't know how to react. My mind was a swirling pit of confusion...I'm sorry to have worried you..." The sad tone to my voice managed to have me drawn into a hug.

"Kagome!" Temari dramatically cried," you know we love you!" She comically began to theatrically cry in an overly flagrant fashion.

Tenten, who was following along much to my embarrassment (and annoyance), excitedly agreed.

Everyone else agreed accordingly and sincerely.

"We'll always be here for each other, Kagome," Momo said, a bit uncharacteristically, "you know that."

The blissful thought of me having the best friends anyone could ever hope to have and that nothing could ever ruin the sentimental moment was suddenly interrupted by the (stupid) intercom:

_"All students are to report to the fourth period class by the alarm of the next bell. Thank you and have a good day."_

I silently fumed. I don't get to see my best friends, I have to get sweaty again, and on top of all that, I'm tired.

Karma's a bitch.

I slightly jumped when the bell loudly rang, making my own ears ring.

I weakly waved to Temari, Tenten, and Hinata because they had Art at this time, so it was just Momo and me in gym. We stopped at our lockers to grab our gym clothes; I couldn't help but wonder what Naruto was doing right now...

**Naruto*POV**

_**Meanwhile, under the desk in the science room...**_

"You idiot!" Sasuke yelled at me.

"Shut up, you bastard! Do not blame me for trying to create a new flavor of instant ramen! For all you know, it could be patented, and I could make billions!" I yelled, eager to argue.

"You blew up the entire lab, and now it's on fire!" he hollered back, feeling exasperated.

"I didn't know it would explode dammit!"

"Whatever," he mumbled at me, probably somewhat mad. He slid out from under the desk and left the burning room.

Opting on following him, I also got out from under the desk. I suppose that this was the last time I would ever help Orochimaru and/or Kabuto put out a fire. The creeps banned us from helping him with any more experiments in the future.

Suddenly, the intercom came on:

_"All students are to report to their fourth period class by the alarm of the next bell. Thank you and have a nice day"._

I silently cheered. I had gym next; I'll prove myself better than Sasuke! I'll show everyone!

I swung by my locker to grab my clothes. I didn't see Sasuke, so I assumed he already went to the gym.

**Normal POV***

Kagome and Momo made their way to the locker room after having an unusual conversation with Lee and Gai-sensei. Kagome could feel her day getting just a little better when she noticed a note fall out of the folds of her shirt.

_Dear whore,_

_stay away from my Sasuke-kun or I will personally kick your ass; then, I'll make everyone turn against you._

_Not-so-sincerely or dearly_

_Sasuke's lover or girlfriend because both work of course,_

_Karin Hebi_

**Kagome POV***

_**In the locker room...**_

The fuck...? Who does this bitch think she is?

I balled the note in my hand, throwing it into the trashcan. I dusted off my shirt, which was white and had the Konaha symbol embossed on the front, and straightened my black shorts.

"Do these shorts make my ass look big?" Momo asked as she was looking in the mirror. (There was no one else in the locker room).

"I decide not to answer that," I monotonously replied.

I walked out of the locker room with Momo trailing behind me.

Abruptly, I stopped, and Momo, who wasn't paying attention, softly bumped into me.

"Momo?" I asked.

"Hm?" she absentmindedly hummed as she fixed her hair into a ponytail.

"Do you know this girl, Karin?" I asked.

"Uh, no?" Momo asked, confused. "Why?"

"She stuck this note in my locker that told me to stay away from Sasuke." I wasn't sure what to feel in this situation...

Momo airily laughed. "Those fan-girls are getting too crazy; they need lives." She laughed more, then, and I laughed along with her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I slightly smiled.

We made our way into the gym without thinking, and the male population (except for those weird kids in the back) turned to look at us; the hearts in their eyes were more than apparent.

Oh, crap, I thought.

"Hey, baby," Hikaru said as he walked up to me, casually slinging an arm over my shoulder, "miss me?"

I blinked, unsure how to respond. "...No."

Momo glared hard at him. "Hikaru, she doesn't like you. Fuck off."

He ignored her and continued. "Kagome~" he whined, "maybe just a little?"

I resisted the urge to yell at him and decided to walk off to where Naruto and his friends were.

**Momo POV***

"Bitch." I pulled my middle finger in his direction.

I walked over to the bench where everyone sat at and placed myself between Kiba and Naruto.

Fuming, thoughts of hate raced in my mind; I couldn't ever forgive him for making Kagome cry.

**Kagome*POV**

I sat down next to Naruto and greeted him and all of his friends-except Sasuke. Naruto isn't the only one who refers to him as teme.

Loudly yelling, he returned the greeting.

Instinctively, my hand flew to my ear. "Dammit, Naruto," I grumbled, "you don't have to yell."

"Who are you calling teme?" Sasuke angrily asked.

Sarcastically pressing a finger to my lips, I replied, "Hmm, you," as I pointed a finger at him.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Shut up!"

"And what if I don't?" I teased, smirking, as I was leaning my face into his.

He returned the smirk, answering, "There are other ways." He licked his lips.

Unintentionally leaning forward as time passed, I realized our faces were inches from each other.

"Okay, calm down, you two" Neji sighed as he pulled me away.

"Anyways, Kagome, has anyone ever told you that you-ow!" Kiba began before Momo hit him.

Knowing what he was about to say anyways, "Plenty," I answered. I pointed my thumb behind my shoulder at the drooling mob.

"Nasty," Momo added.

**Normal* POV**

Gai and Anko walked out of the office; the former announced they will be playing basketball again, but it would be boys against girls. Everyone split into groups of seven.

**Kagome POV***

Of course, Momo and I were already on a team. I needed to group five more players.

Walking around the gym, I tried looking for appropriate players-who a) weren't fan-girls, b) weren't rabidly jealous girls, or c) both. I didn't know exactly where I was going, but I ran into a redhead.

"Hello," she cooed, "you must be Kagome, the whore!" she spat.


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to thank and give credit to the following people: Muu-chan,** **Mrevand6, and shina-hime. They are beautiful and awesome people. And they deserve the best! I don't own anything! Masashi Kishmoto does! My laptop charger was eaten by my puppy, Keke. So, I will be using the desktop for a while! Share a comment or two on the story if you like it or not. **

**Chapter 6: Karin and Her Posse**

**Momo POV***

I was walking behind Kagome, looking around for a decent team to play with for basketball.

I couldn't believe the school can't even afford a spray for pests. Didn't they have enough sense to realize ticks, leeches, and fan-girls could be killed with that stuff?

I opened my mouth to talk to Kagome, but an obnoxious voice beat me to it.

"Hello, you must be Kagome, the whore!"

The girl stood in front of us; her spiked hair was bright red (most likely dyed) and brown rimmed glasses. Her red tube top was as bright as her hair, her black skinny jeans were three sizes too small, and her red flip-flops were tacky; the desperation and need for sex radiated off of her.

_Someone who only lives for attention_, I thought to myself.

There were seven other girls, crowded around the first one.

One had bright pink hair (what the heck?), bright neon-like green eyes (is that even possible?), and wore a pink flannel shirt.

Another had platinum blonde hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a solid, purple midriff paired with a purple miniskirt.

The fourth had orange hair (must be ginger) and gold eyes; her outfit consisted of a blue Hollister tee with jeans.

Another had black hair with white highlights. She wore a black and white striped shirt and a black miniskirt.

The sixth wore a yellow midriff with blue skinny jeans.

And the last had green hair (what is with these ridiculous hair colors?) and wore a tight Pineapple Willy's shirt with black skinny jeans.

Needless to say, they all stunk and looked like sluts (bet they were). And it was pissing me off at how hypocritical these girls were. They had the nerve to call Kagome the _whore?_

I was _this_ close to grabbing this girl's hair and give her a piece of my mind and maybe a beating, but Kagome had her hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down," she told me.

I took a deep breath, drew a step back, and glared at them. I understood what Kagome meant: This was her battle to fight.

**Kagome*POV**

Momo's face was kind of red from the anger, and I understood why. I'd have let her help me out, but I didn't want her to be part of this. I wanted to handle it on my own.

"Who are you supposed to be?" I questioned, my eyes narrowing at her.

"Karin Hebi," she smirked, "also known as Sasuke's girlfriend, or lover, because either one is fine." She pointed a thumb behind her in gesture of the other girls. "These are my friends, Sakura, Ino, Michi, Tay, Kameron, and Tami."

I frowned. What kind of names are those?

"Kagome," she started, "listen, we know you haven't been at this school for a long time, but you have to know that Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, and Neji around _our_ boyfriends. And I'm speaking for all us by saying _stay they hell away from them_," she finished as she cocked a hip out and put her hand on it.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, let me get my point across. First, I don't give a rat's ass about your pretend boyfriends. Second, who gave your slut self the privilege of telling me who I can and can't talk to. I do whatever the hell I want to do. And third, call me that again, and I'll shove my foot up so far your ass, you'll be shitting out the other end."

I watched their jaws drop to the floor. The girl couldn't come up with anything to shoot back at me.

By then, a crowd had formed, and everyone was looking at me with the same expression. I turned to walk away, looking for a suitable team to play with. Momo followed.

I don't take stuff like that from just anyone.

**Karin*POV**

I can't believe she just did that! No one in their right mind has ever challenged me, Karin Hebi! This girl, I can't let her show me up like that. Everyone was expecting me to do something.

"What are you all looking at?" I screeched.

The crowd dispersed, and I left to head to the bleachers with the girls following me.

I'll get you, Kagome!

**Sasuke*POV**

"Naruto," I growled, "you need to finish before we play, idiot." I glanced over at the girls' side of the gym, and saw a crowd around Karin and other people.

_Must be Karin reading rules and regulations about being a fan-girl_, I thought.

But then I saw Kagome and Momo walking out of the crowd, and it seemed the two of them said something, because Karin's face was almost as red as her hair and her jaw nearly reaching the floor. The crowd dispersed, and I couldn't help but wonder what happened. I turned to see Naruto looking over, too, and Kiba jogged over here from there.

"Oi, Kiba," I called.

The brunette stopped, and looked at me. "Hm?"

"What just happened?"

"Well, Kagome just told Karin and her buddies off…" he trailed off, "and God, she looks hot in those shorts."

Naruto glared at Kiba with a fait air of protectiveness around him. "You think she looks hot in everything she wears," he stated with a comical dark tone.

Kiba blushed as he suppressed a shiver.

_My friends are idiots_, I thought as a smirk tugged at my lips.

**Normal*POV**

Due to the fact there weren't many males in the gym period, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Neji ended up on one team.

Kagome and Momo didn't even get to form a team because most of the girls were crazy (and rabid) fan-girls.

But before anyone could even start a game, the bell rang to go to sixth period.

**Kagome*POV**

I was walking to sixth period (Vocal training of whatever) alone, because Momo left to go to her locker.

I sat down in one of the desks in Ms. Kurenai's room; she looked pissed at somebody.

Hinata, Temari, Tenten, and Momo came walking into the classroom, and Ms. Kurenai stood and point a deadly finger at Hinata.

"You, there! Yes, you! Sing a three-minute song!"

**So, How you like it? **


	7. Petition 2

Fan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain yaoi, yuri,lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sexscenes…so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of thepetition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is www . change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-netPlease remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content including fics and accounts. But there is more we can organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so thatwe know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read,don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough peopleparticipate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know ifyou're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we ifwe're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?

If you don't want to see this story or other stories you love on this site go away then please join this movement on June 23rd

Greetings,

100ust signed the following petition addressed to: .

STOP the destruction of !

Ever since it was opened, had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF !

Sincerely,

KagomeUchiha101


	8. Chapter 7

All credit goes to their rightful owners! Thank you for reading! My sixth follower is Hinata! More shall come!

Konoha High School

Chapter 7: Alone with a bunch of Jerks?

Hinata*POV

"Excuse m-me?" I stuttered nervously.

"You heard me, Ms. Hyuu—"A random chair flew across the class hitting Kurenai-sensei in the head.

"Ok! Momo, you earn your free hundred in my class for the grading period." Asuma-sensei said leaning against the wall beside the door.

Momo jumped around and started fist pumping the air. She ran to the front of the room and toke Kurenai-sensei's laptop. It looked like she was searching for something.

Then I heard Hands Up by Max Schneider.

I smiled.

"Now, I'm not going to fail his class!"

I sweat dropped.

She started dancing and breakdancing. Some of the guys and girls danced with Momo.

I watched Asuma-sensei drag Kurenai-sensei on the floor out of the classroom.

I sighed in relief.

I dodge a bullet there.

I am the type of person who only sings in the shower or just to myself.

The thought of everyone looking at me makes me want to…

Everything just went black.

Tenten*POV

I caught Hina before she hit the ground.

She must have overexerted herself about the whole situation.

Meanwhile, Momo was dancing and singing to 3OH!3 Don't Trust Me.

She had almost the whole class dancing and singing.

The next song was Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects.

Temari jumped on the drums.

Momo stopped dancing and played the guitar. They were enjoying themselves.

After the song ended, Shake It by Metro Station came on. They stop playing and danced to the song. Momo put this song on repeat because class was going to end less than 45 minutes. I saw Kagome climb from under the chairs from her nap.

"Did you have a good nap?"  
>She smiled and shook her head.<p>

Momo ran over to Kagome and drag her into the crowd.

It's only been 15 minutes since Momo clobber Kurenai-sensei with the chair and everyone seems to be having a pretty good time.

I looked around to see the only people who weren't dancing were the so-called five hottest guys in school and the annoying bitches.

They probably wanted to dance but Karin said no. They always had to listen to queen bitch.

I heard Momo calling me. So, I put Hina in the seat next to mine. I ask a random girl named Rima to keep an eye on her. I didn't want her to get attacked by a Horny teenage boy.

Karin*POV

I was busy talking to Sakura and Ino.

"Hey Karin look at the losers?" said Michi. I look forward to see the whore and her wannabe friends dancing with the rest of class.

I can't believe she thinks she can come in this school and take over my school. She got some nerve and trying to steal my future husband.

I turn away from the disgusting wannabes and paid attention to what was important. Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru were talking about something.

But, they look really hot doing it. I really could have all of the boys and keep them for myself.

But, I couldn't do that to Sakura, Ino, Tay, Kameron, Michi, and Tami. They are my best friends for now.

Temari*POV

I stop dancing and went to grab a water bottle out of Kurenai-sensei's mini fridge and check my watch.

It was 1:55. We had 5 minutes until class ended. I walked over to Tenten and the others. I couldn't help but fell countless glares on me. I turn around to see that Karin and her dogs glaring at me. It was ticking me off.

"Hey! Quit your goddamn staring! Sheesh! I know I'm attractive, but you don't have to stare at me all fucking period!" I yelled looking the red haired bitch dead in the eye.

The music stopped and the whole class was silent.

All eyes were on me. I hated attention it was all too damn much for me.

"What are you all looking at?" I growled at everyone.

All of the eyes quickly left me and the music came back on.

I walked over to Tenten and the others sipping on my water bottle.

"I can see someone almost lost their temper." She giggled.

"I was a tiny bit. But, I'm under control now." We shared a laugh.

The bell rang and it was time for boring 7th period. Hinata woke up just in time. Hinata, Tenten, and I had gym this period. Kagome and Momo had Art. I hated Art. The best work is stick people. If you don't like stick people too bad.

The only person who can really draw is Hinata. I'm not very athletic either. I would rather go home and sleep the day away or go on a shopping spree.

*Skip to the Afternoon*

Kagome*POV

I toke out my phone and earphones and listen to Faded by Tyga Ft. Lil Wayne.

This song made me want to dance against something or someone. I wish Momo was here this was her favorite song too. We would grind and jig to this song.

Unfortunately, Yamato-sensei wasn't in a good mood and caught her sleeping in class. The jackass.

Tenten, Temari, Hinata, and I were all heading back to my house for snack, video games, and do some crappy homework.

Naruto was at Sasu-gay's house or hangout with the boys.

Mom and Dad weren't going to be home.

Mom went shopping. It takes her hours and hours to shop. This is way Dad, Naruto, and I don't ever go grocery shopping with her.

We always tell her to take her friends.

Dad was working overtime at work. He is CEO of all RASENGAN Banks everywhere.

We walked across the lawn and I unlocked the door.

"Ok girls! You know the routine. You can go get any snack out the kitchen. I will meet you in my room." I saluted them and headed upstairs. I heard Right above It by Lil Wayne blasting out of Naruto's room. He wasn't supposed to be here tonight.

He better turn down the music.

I knocked on the door.

"Naruto !"

The music stop playing.

Naruto poked his head out the door.

"Oh! What's up Sis?"

"Hey. Can you turn the music down, please?" I smiled.

"Umm…Let me think about that."

He slipped his head back in the room.

I cracked my knuckles and head down the hallway. That wasn't so bad.

I had put one foot into my door until Practice by Drake came on really loud.

I ran to his door and burst right through it.

"Naruto! I'm going to clobber you!''

In the room reveal Shikamaru (who was sleep on the bed), Kiba (playing with Akamaru), Neji (watching TV), and Naruto & Sasuke were playing video games. Sasuke was by the boom box. Well, I know who was playing with the music.

They all looked at me, except Shikamaru.

I sweat dropped for the first time today.

"You called Kagome?" He smiled and pause the game.

"Naruto, why are all of these people in your room. You know I have the house tonight." I said putting a hand on my hips.

"Well, mom said I could have the house tonight." He glared at me.

"Well, Daddy said I couldn't have the house tonight."

I glared back at him

Kiba got off the floor.

"Ok, calm down you too." He said his hand on me and Naruto's chest to separate each other.

Did he just touch my boobies?

Naruto *POV

"Kagome, Kiba is right? Let's make a compromise. We can keep our friends over as long as the house doesn't get dirty? Deal?"

She shook my hand and left out the room.

"Oh and Kiba?"

"Hm?" He said smirking and blushing.

I punched him in the face. He bounced on the bed and hit the floor. Shikamaru jiggled a little bit still not disturbed.

"What the hell was that for Naruto?"

Sasuke jumped into my orange beanbag chair.

"You know what you touch, Kiba don't play dumb." Sasuke said stretching his arms.

"Oh you saw that Sasuke?" Kiba grinning.

"I believe we all know what you did, Kiba." Neji said turning off the T.V

Shikamaru turn over snoring still not disturbed.

"Kiba, You better watch where you put your hand on my sister. _**OR ELSE**_!" He said in a comical dark tone.

Kiba crawl up in a corner shaking.

"Do you think I was too hard him, guys?"

"Nope." They said at the same time.

Sasuke*POV

If Naruto didn't hit him. I would have hit him.

Speaking of girls, when is Naruto going to tell a certain girl he likes her. He can't protect Kagome all the time. It time for him to have a girlfriend. That way I can protect Kagome. If that even sounds right?


	9. Chapter 8

Thank you for all the wonderful comments, favorites, and alerts for this story. You don't know how happy I am. I would love to say thank you to my dedicated followers as well. Its summer and I have become a lazy ass. The only thing I have been doing is sleeping, eating, and watching tons of anime. Two words. Writer's Block. While watching anime, I was able to come up with millions of ideas for a lot stories and also Konoha High School. I will also like to thank my friend: Muu-chan.

Chapter 8: Boys

**Momo*POV**

Yamato-sensei is one scary dude when he gets mad.

_Sheesh! _

That was the last time I'll ever sleep in Yamato-sensei's class again. It was a Friday afternoon, and who wants to be stuck at school on a Friday? No one. And maybe if he stopped talking about the difference between red and yellow, I would pay attention. Red is red. Yellow is yellow. That's only took 6 words. The jackass, I thought to myself.

_Why did teacher have to make everything so difficult?_

I toke out my Scooby-doo house key. It had a small picture of Shaggy and Scooby driving the mystery machine on it. I unlocked the door and made a beeline straight to the kitchen. I grabbed some Cool Ranch Doritos, a can of Arizona, and headed upstairs straight up to Kagome's room.

**Kagome*POV **

"Temari, derf isn't a freaking number." Tenten sounded like she about had it. She was helping Temari with her math because she was currently had the grand grade of a C in that class. Hinata just sat in the middle not wanting to get involve doing her own homework. I sighed, finally finished the last of my sexual education homework.

Temari was watching _iCarly _because there was nothing else on TV. The episode was about Carly tutoring this kid name Chuck, who was Spencer's arch nemesis from couple episodes ago. Chuck was beating down or pulling pranks on him whenever Carly wasn't around. Then, when Spencer had the evidence he showed it to Carly. To get back at Chuck, she made up a new number called "Derf."

"Then, why the hell did she say it then?" Temari yelled as Tenten face-palmed.

Momo came through the door with a Dorito hanging out of her mouth. She was wearing a white tank top and Scooby-doo short-shorts.

"What are you yelling for Temari?" Momo asked as she closed the door and sat down on my bed.

"Cause Tennie and the others said that derf isn't a number," Temari answered as she tried to cry false tears.

Momo momentarily stopped and donned a puzzled look on her face. And I bet she was; vaguely, I wondered how I was going to point it out without offending her.

_Good, old, smart Momo._

"But," she said, quietly, almost defiantly, "derf is…a number."

I looked at her as if she spontaneously grew a second head. Hinata and Tenten gave exasperated sighs.

Temari, enthusiastically, jumped and enveloped Momo in an overwhelming bear hug. "I know you were smart, Mo!"

She simply gave a goofy grin.

Forget about Momo being smart—I was obviously proven otherwise.

In the next hour, we finished our homework and tidied my room a bit—without incident, miraculously.

My parents (mom and dad would treat them like they were their own kids, which was a reason why I love my mom so much) never minded if my friends wanted to stay the night, so I invited them to stay since it was Friday.

"I just told my mom I would crash here," Temari said as she lie on the floor, spread eagle.

"Same," Tenten said as she continued texting whoever she was texting on the floor.

"My grandmother and uncle said it was alright if I wanted to stay," Hinata quipped as she snapped her phone closed.

"I live here," Momo said as she scratched her bottom before pulling her underpants from her butt crack.

"Momo, that's really nasty," Tenten grumbled as she shielded her eys fro mthe sight.

"Not as nasty as Temari checking out Shikamaru's butt last period."

"I—I wasn't; he just had something stuck on it," she stumbled over her words while blushing heavily.

Tenten snorted. "Like pants?"

"Well, what about you, Tenten?" Temari retorted. "You fell into Neji's lap second period," Temari accused with a vengeance.

Tenten flushed a furious red, and the girls and I couldn't help but laugh. "I-It was an accident, okay? At least I admit it," Tenten said as she stuck her tongue out. "You still can't say you were staring at Nara's butt."

"Because I wasn't!"

The two dove into a wrestling match, and Momo hung off the edge of the bed to watch.

"You should just admit you like Shikamaru," Momo said as she pointed to Temari, "and that you like Neji," she finished, pointing at Tenten.

"Oi! Momo, don't forget we saw you giggling with Naruto!" Temari winked, and mocked Momo with kissy faces and smooching noises.

Momo blushed as she growled before diving at Temari as Tenten joined in. "You're dead meat!"

Hinata and I laughed at the crazy antics of our friends.

"Hey! Kids, we got you pizza!" my mom called from downstairs. I glanced at the clock that hung on my wall, and saw that it read seven o'clock.

"Pizza!" Momo, Tenten, and Temari screeched as they rushed out of the room. Hinata followed, but I lagged behind, so she turned around to look at me.

"Are you coming, Kagome?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answer, almost too eagerly, "yeah, I just have to change out of this bra; it's kind of tight," I mumbled, somewhat embarrassed.

Hinata sweat-dropped and she continued walking out of the room.

I scratched my head, and somehow accidentally knocked over my Nintendo DS game cards.

"Geez," I muttered as I bent over to pick them up.

Oh, my God…

I found my Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance! I have been looking for this baby for forever!

**Sasuke*POV**

"Dammit! You cheated, Sasuke!"

"I didn't cheat, you idiot." I had beaten him on Need for Speed for the second time.

Kiba and Neji were watching TV and Shikamaru and Akamaru were sleep in the bean bag chairs.

"Hey, kids, we bought pizza!" Naruto's mom called from downstairs.

"Pizza!" Kiba, Neji, and Naruto yelled and fought to get out the door first.

Shikamaru woke up and scratched his head. He probably woke up because all the noise. I wasn't surprised.

He got out of the bean bag chair and headed out the room.

I walk out the room seeing Kiba standing, drooling, in front of a room.

"Kiba, what are you doing?" I grumbled, standing next to him.

He pointed, with a dazed look on his face, in front of him.

Kagome was picking up DS game cards off the floor. She was in the doggy style position, and he was staring at her ass.

"Don't make me tell Naruto," I threatened. He looked at me with this horrified expression and ran.

_Is he that scared of Naruto?_

"Uchiha!" I heard someone growling.


	10. Chapter 9

Konoha High School

Chapter 9: Girls

I thought I lost this chapter but I found it. It's late. I know. But at least I have updated.

"**Uchiha!" I heard someone growling.**

I turn around to see a pissed looking Kagome.

_What the hell is she so mad about? _

"What?" I growled in annoyance.

"Why aren't you downstairs with the others and in front of my doorway?" She crossed her arms over her chest and yelled at me.

"Well, I believe it's my body I can do whatever my brain tells it to do. And I'm going to have to walk by your door to get downstairs. You dumb idiot!"

She was getting mad at me for no damn reason. True, she isn't annoying and clingy like fan girls. But, she is infuriating and needs to control her temper.

In this entire situation, the only one she should be mad at is Kiba.

He is the only pervert around here. I hope.

"Well, that still doesn't give you reason to stop at it. Second of all, I keep telling you over and over again. I'm not an idiot, moron or close to being in the dumb category, you cold-hearted bastard."

I have only known this woman for about 3 and half weeks and she thinks she can call me a bastard. She doesn't know damn thing about me.

"Don't call me a bastard when you know nothing about me!" I glared at her.

If only looks can kill.

"Tch. I don't know you, but I know your type. And trust me, I fell for your type before and I am never going to fall for it again." She rolled her eyes and headed into her room.

"What makes you think you know my type?" I smirked leaning on her doorframe.

She frowned. "Oh. I know. You're the mysterious bad boy type. That usually is adore by girls and the rest of the female population . You're the type of guy who drive all the girls crazy has rabid fan girls. The whole entire female population would want to fuck you. You think that every girl wants you. And when you do find a girl you like you think you can spark you charm on her and win her because you the hottest guy in school. But,..."

My eye was beginning to twitch. Is this what she really think of me?

"…You're nothing but over conceited, cold hearted bastard. Who would sleep with any girl and you make me **sick.**"

She still doesn't know a damn thing about me. This is one reason I hate girls because they think they are so damn right. I mean, they think they are right about everything.

"For the last time, I'm not a damn cold hearted bastard, you stupid over analyzing bitch."

I glared at her and she returned the favor.

"Asshole."

"Wannabe."

"Shitface."

"Whore."

Kagome*POV

"Whore."

I know he didn't call me whore.

This is the main reason I hate males with a burning passion. Except for my family. They always think they are the dominant sex. And they can do whatever the hell they want. This is the main fucking reason I swore off boys. The piece of shit.

He smirked in victory and turned around walking down the stairs.

There is no way in hell. I'm letting this egoistical bastard win this battle. Little did he remember, he pushed me down the stairs. I totally getting payback for this.

I rang at the bastard I was inches away from jumping on his back. But, the stupid prick bent down to tie his shoes . I flew over him and went rolling down the stairs.

Momo*POV

I devoured the last piece of pizza and licked my fingers." This is some good ass pizza. Tenten and Temari were battling for the last piece of pizza out of there box. But, the winner out turned out to be Hinata.

"Hehe! The quietest one is always the most dangerous." I laughed looking at Tenten and Temari playfully glaring at Hinata.

Hinata was busy enjoy her pizza. She didn't have a care in the whole at that moment.

Naruto and the boys were watching TV at the table.

Kagome's parents had gone out for dinner to celebrate something.

Everyone was downstairs except for Kagome and Sasuke.

I wonder what they were doing.

Until I heard yelling and screaming coming down the stairs, we all looked at each other then ran into the front room.

We all ran to see Kagome on top of Sasuke.

Kagome was redder than that bitch Karin's hair.

Sasuke was busy giving her a vicious glare to pay attention to the position.

"Geez… If you guys are going to fuck, please keep it inside the room."

I knew Kagome hated guys with a burning passion and had a good reason too. But, one of these days she is going have to get back there. If I get married and have children, I want my best friend to be the aunt. I don't want to tell my children that their aunty is an old lady with a house full of cats.

I could feel Kagome's deadly aura spreading all over the room. I knew I only had couple minutes to live if I stay in this room. 5…4..3..2..1..

"MOMO!" Kagome flipped off of Sasuke and ran straight at me. That is my cue to leave the room.

I made a mad dash for the living room.

Kiba*POV

I watch Kagome wrestle with Sasuke on the floor. The things I would do to be Sasuke right now. I didn't hear what Momo said. But, it sure pissed Kagome off. She's just like her brother when he gets mad. It makes the hair on my neck stick up.

I couldn't help but shudder a little bit.

Kagome chased Momo into the living room. I wanted to watch two hot chicks fight but I couldn't help but remember that punch Naruto give me earlier.

My jaw is still recovering from it. I guess, I will sit this one out… for now anyways.

Girls are the finest creature on this entire planet. I can't help but to stare sometimes.

And this doesn't make me a pervert for loving them and wanting to grope them.

Girls.


	11. Chapter 10

**Merry Christmas! It has been forever since I updated this story. When you have all A's in your classes. You get Honors in all subjects. Which is not hard it is just so much work, we have a Romeo and Juliet Project due when we come back. I am talking about this stuff just unexpected stuff. How do you people like the Married to a Cheating Uchiha? All of you NarutoxMomo fans are going to love this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Christmas with the Uchihas (Part 1)<strong>

**Momo*POV**

It is that time of the year again. All of Konoha High School students are on winter break. We take final exams when we come back on January 10. It's December 24.

It is Christmas Eve, Mom and Dad I wish you were here this my first Christmas without you. I heard yelling coming downstairs. I walked out of my room and lean on the stairs.

The noise was coming from Naruto and Kagome playing Wii. Kushina and Minato were busy sneaking presents under the tree. Whenever Kagome and Naruto play video games, they forget everything else. Those two still believe in Santa Claus and he travels all around the world bringing presents.

All of that shit is bull crap. It is sad that a fat-ass man takes all the credit for what the elves do.

Yes, the true jolly-ole fellows are the elves. They bring joy to all the kids around the world. They would finally come out the close if jolly-ole fat-ass did not take all the fucking credit.

Yeah, if you are truly out Santa-Bitch come out me bro! My name is Momo Santiago! I live in 7324 Konoha Drive waiting for your punk-ass if you are real anyway.

"Um…Momo, what the heck are you staring at?" Naruto was standing next to me with Nintendo Wii games in his hand. He must have grabbed those out of his room when I was not looking.

I blushed in embarrassment. "It's nothing really…" He interrupted with hug. It was so comforting. I hug him even tighter. He smells of ramen and cologne not the cheap kind either.

"I know this will be your first Christmas without them. I want you to remember that we are also your family. No one should have to suffer on Christmas. It is supposed to be the jolliest time of the year. I want to see Momo's beautiful smile.

The smile that makes me goes on and on each day. You are one of the most important things to me, Momo. The fact that you are happy makes me happy." He whispered in my ear. I started break into tears.

Ever since my parents passed away, I have not had someone to makes me really feel like myself again. This one of the many reason I love Naruto. It was just his presents makes me feel so comfortable and safe.

"Don't cry, Mo." Naruto said with a soothing voice and wiped my tears that were falling.

"N-Naruto, I…love you." I said in crack voice. He smiled. His response was a breathtaking kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He held me by waist tighten.

We broke the kiss. His beautiful aquamarine eyes were so beautiful. "Momo, I love you, too. We'll you be my girlfriend."

I jumped into his arms. "Yes! Yes!"

He twirls me around. Then, we stopped for a minute. "Naruto, how are we going to tell your family?"

He blinked his eyes. He put me down and scratched his head. "We can tell him during dinner if you want."

"Hey Naruto, are we still playing the game?" Kagome shouted from downstairs.

I smiled. "Naruto lets tell Kagome at the dinner table." She is going to get the information late because she beat me up last week. I am still sore too. Karma is bitch. Momo: 1 Kagome: 2434124

I am catching up quite nicely. If I do say so myself, Naruto pulled me into a brief kiss. "Come on, let's go play some Mario." I smiled. "Okie-Dokie!"

Both of us walked downstairs.

~Three Hours of (New) Super Mario Bros ~

Kagome*POV  
>The doorbell rang. Naruto and Momo were busy fighting over who gets to be Luigi.<p>

"No, I'm Luigi! You can be the pizza-boy Mario!"

"No, I like Ramen not pizza."

I sweat dropped.

Mom came out of the kitchen. "Naruto, Momo, and Kagome, we are going to have company so I expected you to be on your best behavior. Momo, Mom, and I look straight at Naruto.

"What, why is everyone looking at me?"

"Because you did not eat your vegetables in your ramen cup, you threw out of the window causing a patch of dead grass in the yard."

Mom, sure can hold a grudge. Naruto did that last week. Mom went to the door and opened wide.

"KUSHINA"!

"MIKOTO"!

Mikoto Uchiha, Mom's best friend, she wore a black dress with black flats. She had beautiful long black hair and ebony eyes.

They hugged in the doorway. "Come on, girl! We have a lot of these to catch up on."

They walked past us.

Fugaku came through the door with gifts that look like they were completely too much for him.

Fugaku Uchiha, Dad's best friend, he wore black shirt and black jeans. He had spiky black hair.

Dad came out of the Kitchen and helped him with it. "I'm sorry, Fugaku!" He smiled.

"It's quite all right. We should have known whatever those two get together all of the work gets shifted to us."

They shared a laugh and walk into the kitchen.

Sasuke and Itachi walked in sat on the couch. I got up and made sure the door was lock. I do not want any weirdoes walking in. I glanced at Sasuke. Damn, it is too late.

I sat back in my place in between Sasuke and Itachi. Momo giggled at me. I looked at her funny. "What's funny?"

"Oh it's nothing, *cough* threesome *cough*" I looked at Itachi (who was on his IPhone) and Sasuke (who was lending on the pillow asleep with his headphones in his ears). I smiled.

He looks cute when he is asleep and quiet. I grabbed the blanket from behind the couch and laid it on him. I lend my head on his shoulder and felt myself drifting off as well.

His smells like lavender mint. I guess, Sasuke is that bad? Huh?

I smiled and closed my eyes.


	12. Chapter 11

**This chapter is mostly Itachi (Point of View). I just want to introduction his love interest.**

**Konoha High School**

**Chapter 11: Christmas with the Uchihas (Part 2) Blackmail**

Itachi*POV

'Sango sounds like she is anger with me again.'

I thought. Sango Saratobi, my fiancé, we been seeing each other for the past three years. I recently purpose to her.

(To be honest, I forget to get her birthday present. It was all worth in the end.")

My attention turned towards my little brother wrap around Kagome. I smiled.

As long as known the Uzumakis, I never knew they had daughter.

Naruto came over a lot because Sasuke and he was best friend. (Every time I say that sentence, I feel like I am lying to myself.)

Momo*POV

After playing Mario, Naruto tapped and me on the shoulder.

"Look at the two sleepyheads in front of us."

He pointed Kagome and Sasuke asleep leaning on each other.

I have one thing to do to these two.

Blackmail.


	13. Chapter 12

**Yes, I updated! Since I have not updated for so long, I am giving my favorite stories two brand new chapters! I hope you enjoy them. **

**Song Inspired- Started From the Bottom (Drake)**

"_**I done kept it real from the jump Living at my mama's house we'd argue every month Nigga, I was trying to get it on my own Working all night, traffic on the way home And my uncle calling me like "Where ya at? I gave you the keys told ya bring it right back" Nigga, I just think it's funny how it goes Now I'm on the road, half a million for a show and we..."**_

**Song Inspired-Uptown (Drake) **

"_**Hardly home but always reppin' You hardly on and always second When I'm awake you always restin' And when they call you the answer you are hardly question I, I'm doin' classic shit in all my sessions Other niggas situations they are all depressin' That's why I never follow y'all suggestions I just always did my own thing**_**"**

* * *

><p>Konoha High School<p>

Chapter 12: The Bet

Momo*POV

A little scribble and blackmail here and there will not hurt anybody. I reach into my pocket for my phone and turn on my camera. I put on my sinister grin. This is payback for all the times she made fun of me. Momo wins. I clicked my camera repeatedly. Each time I could not help to slip out my evil laugh.

I shot a glance at Naruto, who is drawing on Sasuke and Kagome's face. I knew about the rival with Sasuke. It always interests me on how they became best friends in the first place when they do the most evil things to each other. I took my glance off Naruto and look at Itachi. He seems to be more accommodate with his phone then are business with Kagome and Sasuke. I shrugged my shoulder that is good enough for me.

Twenty-two photos and scribbled faces later, it been two minutes and I yawned. Evil deeds take up a lot of energy.

Naruto went to the bathroom and Itachi left the room to call his fiancé. I checked my watch. It is 6:30. It is time to wake up the two lovers. I could not help but giggle from my comment knowing if Kagome was awake. She would skin me alive.

I pull a white feather out of a pillow and begin tickling Kagome's nose.

Kagome*POV

Do you ever get the feeling you being watch? Nope. Ok, what about the feeling of deadly burning aura coming from the other side of your body? Nope. How do you feel about an idiot annoying with feather? I got your attention, huh.

As much as I wanted to clock the unintelligent life form, I have to keep this classy and simple. I sneeze on him or her.

"EW"! The idiot screamed.

My eyes slowly open to reveal my best friend, Momo. I glared at her. She scratched her head and giggled. What is she giggling at anyway?

"Get the hell off, Uzumaki"! I glanced over to the glaring Uchiha. I switch my glare from Momo to Uchiha.

The cute comment from earlier, I take it back ten-fold. "Can I get a please you stupid jerk?"

I heard Momo sigh. "You two should really admit you like each other that way you can have angry sex. I heard angry sex is the new trend anyway. Doctors are even describing it as a new stress relief. Now people can walk around without unwanted boners."

It surprise me how she knows this stuff. "Momo, I don't if you realize, but Uchiha will never get **it** from me. I don't care if he is the last man on the planet."

He did not take his glare off me. "I never say I wanted to do with you. Second, I do not have a damn feeling in my body that wants you or thinks about you. If you didn't like me then why are you laying on me then?"

Momo raised an eyebrow and Uchiha smirked. "It was an accident." My voice went small. Damn, he got me on that one.

"Liar." He said.

Momo snapped her fingers. "I have an idea how about a bet. " Uchiha and I turn to her in interest. "Since you two claim you don't like each other, you should go a week without calling each other mean names, attacking each other, glaring at each other, and plain out just be rude to each other."

"So you are saying to be nice to each other. What about whoever loses the bet?" Uchiha said.

"Since I came up with the bet, I will come up with three choices." This cannot be good. "Sasuke if you win the bet. Kagome, as the loser, you have to give him a lap dance." " Momo, I swear—"Are you scared, Uzumaki?" Sasuke smirked. "Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

I wonder why everything is so sexual with her. "Kagome if you win the bet. Sasuke, as the loser, you have to give Kagome a mind blowing kiss." It is official Momo watches porn or just a perverted old man in disguised. She could be both if she wants to. "Now if you both lose it proves that you like each other and you have to go on a romantic date. If you both really hate each other this should be an easy week for the both of you. By the way, the bet starts now. "

"Uchiha, I would get ready to give me that mind blowing kiss because it is obvious that I am going to win." I smirked.

"Oh yeah, you better get ready for that lap dance because I don't think you handle what really goes on in my pants."

He smirked back.

"Why can't you two fuck already?" Momo whined.

I cracked my knuckles. "Oh Momo~"! I smiled evilly. She smiled and ran upstairs.

"Kagome-honey, can you help me with set the table? Sasuke, could you tell Itachi to pick up some more milk? " Mom called out from the kitchen.

"Ok, I'm coming." I glance at Uchiha then left the living room.

Naruto*POV

I cannot believe we have homework on Christmas break. Cool teachers do not give homework on breaks. My room had bright orange and red color walls. My mom said that those colors seem to compliment me ever since I was a kid. I was never good in math, so putting me in Geometry Honors was a bit much.

My door flew open then close. "Hey Mo-"She flew into me causing the chair to violently spin.

"Naruto, I think our plan is going to work and it's all thanks to my brilliant mind." Dad said that the moments like these you should not say anything unless you want to get you head taken off.

"You mean they both agree to go with the bet." She smiled and shook her head.

I lean my forehead against her. "We are wonderful best friends aren't we, Naru?"

"Yup, but you know what Momo?"

"What?" She said moving her head to my shoulder.

"I've got a wonderful girlfriend too." I kiss her cheek.

She smiled and closed her eyes. "I bet she isn't as amazing as my boyfriend."

"Heh, I think you right."

**Love is the air! All right, what couple do you want to see more of NarutoxMomo, KagomexSasuke, NejixTenten, KibaxHinata, or ShikaxTemari?**


	14. Chapter 13

**All right, School is almost over! Therefore, my updates are going to be more frequently like every week. If you guys want to get in contact with me, Please send me a comment. I am giving out my phone number, because I want to get to know some of my awesome followers or QuoteV or Fanfiction.**

**Sometimes I want to talk and get to know you guys.**

**I am not going to bite anybody even if we just talk about ideas for upcoming stories or updates.**

**It gets somewhat…lonely. L**

* * *

><p>Konoha High School<p>

Chapter 13: Back to School

Hinata*POV

"Wake up, Sissy!" The small auburn girl shook her older sister. The older sister wiped her eyes and took a deep breath and sigh silently to herself remembering she did not set her alarm clock last night.

"Hanabi, I'm up. How about you get ready for school?"

The excited young pre-teen took the news and headed straight out of the room.

"Don't go back to sleep on me, Hinata." She called from the other room.

I pushed the covers aside and sat on the side of my bed trying to get my thoughts together for the first day back from winter vacation.

Hanabi and I lived in a three bedroom apartment while, our parents were overseas.

The decision was made clear when I turned sixteen; Hanabi and I were to get a place to ourselves.

Much to mother's dismay, Father insisted because all the nannies and butlers were leaving with them to America for family business.

The closest family I had was Neji and I did not want to impose and live with him and his family.

I wanted to prove to my dad and mother that I could be a responsible teenager and maybe one day, I can get my father's approve.

I knew my father wanted a boy instead of a girl. The looks on his face were enough to tell a completely different story.

For years, my father gave me orders. I never really had a say in anything. I have concluded that the reason he treats me like this is that he still thinks I am a child.

He has been testing me my whole life wanting to see a strong, smart woman to inherit the family name.

I climbed out of bed and cleaned my room. The outfit I was going to wear today was lying on my dresser. I did not want do anything to special with my hair, so I was going to wash it and leave it curly.

My parents sent me a beautiful navy blue dress for Christmas and a pair of midnight black flats. I grabbed comb and headed into the bathroom for a shower.

Normal*POV

The wonderful white winter vacation is over. The only thing left to remember the white vacation is the beautiful snow that covers the entire city of Konoha.

The teenagers of Konoha were not too excited to return to school. Some of had to babysit, made unwanted bets, dealt with annoying family members, or all of the above.

The teachers of Konoha High school were not in better mood. Some were lazy, too obnoxious, or did not show up to class on time, or all of the above.

As the narrator let me save you three, more lines that detail the same crap by saying this: going back to school sucks for everybody.

Naruto*POV

I have been sitting in first period for the past ten minutes and Kakashi-sensei has already beaten his time record for being late. Last year, he has record of being five minutes late to class every day.

This year he beat it by five minutes. My uncle was even late for his own wedding. My Aunt Rin never lets me heard the end of that every time I go to her house.

He should get the most likely to be the laziest teacher in the world award because all he does is sit down in front of a desk and read my grandpa's book, Icha Icha paradise.

The whole class did not seem to mind Kakashi-sensei being late because it gave them time to do homework he never grades.

Karin and Michi walked over to Sasuke's and I's desks.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun, I, and Michi were wondering if you and Naruto-kun wanted to join us for lunch today."

"No."

Sasuke told them the same answer ever since school started. He was not looking for a relationship and it would not be with them.

Karin dropped her head in shame. Michi look at me as if she still had a chance.

"Naruto-kun?"

"No, thanks." I replied sadly. I did not want to hurt her feelings, but I think my girlfriend would not like me eating with other girls. If I told her that was my reason, she would have the female body after Momo.

That is something I am trying to avoid at all cost.

Speaking of Momo, she was currently sitting in front me asleep with her head in her arms. Kagome sat be sided her staring out the window.

I smiled.

"Why Naruto-kun?" She whined.

My attention switched back to Michi, who looked like she was going to cry.

I scratched my head. "I already promised someone else. I would sit with them during lunch."

Her facial expression changed from sadness to rage. "Who is she? Is she in this class? Is she older than we are? Is she new?"

Wow, Dad was right. Women are beyond scary. They are frightened creatures.

Karin put her hand on her hips. "Are you cheating on her, Naruto-kun?"

What?

I put my hand up in defense to calm down. I do not remember asking her out or talking to her at all in that type of way.

"Calm down. I never asked you out."

They lean forward. Sasuke leaned back trying to avoid any contact with Karin or Michi.

Karin smiled at Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun would you like me to sit in your lap?" She winked at him.

I heard a crack from in front of us.

"Hey bitch, don't you think you are little too damn close?" Momo said glaring at Michi.

Kagome turn and stare down Karin. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to keep your legs close or are you dying to know what a STD is?"

The whole class grew silent. Some of them even 'OOO'. How mature?

Karin and Michi glared right back at them.

Hikaru came strolling in the classroom late. Another kid came running in, "Kakashi-sensei is coming!"

Karin grabbed Michi by the arm. "This isn't over."

Kagome smirked. Momo pop her birdie.

Sasuke stared at Kagome. She raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

The bet started five days ago. It was somewhat scared because it was five days of silence.

Which is weird in the Uzumaki and Uchiha clans?

Those two have two more days to go. Momo and I were getting a little disappointed because our plan was not working.

Her eyebrow was twitching in annoyance.

No answer.

"Hello."

No answer.

"Hello."

No answer.

"What are you looking at?" She said as nice as she can.

From the inside, I could tell she wanted to yell at him, my sister is easy to read when it comes to her anger.

He smirked.

"Hn. I don't know."

Kagome's head started twitching a little bit and she turns back around in her seat.

Sasuke frowned.

Kakashi walked into the classroom. "I'm sorry, I'm late students. A black cat crossed the road and I had to go the other way."

"You're twenty minutes late, Kakashi-sensei, bravo!" I clapped my hands.

He flung a piece of chalk at Suigetsu, who was currently sleeping.

"Ouch. What did I do?" He whined.

"Everything." Karin barked.

He glared at the redhead fan girl.

I sweat dropped.

Someone knocked on the door of the classroom.

"Come in," Kakashi sensei said. The girl walked into the classroom and handed him her schedule. "Who might you be?"

"Kianota Chi."

Everybody get ready to meet a new interesting character. She is awesome if I do say so myself.

Character belongs to Neon DJ (QuoteV)


End file.
